1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an engine/electric hybrid vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling an engine/electric hybrid vehicle for performing an improved fuel consumption efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric vehicle has been considered as one of the most effective transportation means by virtue of freedom from pollution as compared with vehicles employing any other conventional prime movers. On the other hand, however, such electric vehicle suffers from various disadvantages that a long period of time is required for charging a battery, a continual running distance and time are short and so on. In view of the foregoing, an engine/electric hybrid vehicle implemented as an internal combustion engine borne electric vehicle has been proposed and put into practical use for the purpose of eliminating the above described disadvantages without losing the advantages proper of an electric vehicle. Naturally such engine/electric hybrid vehicle consumes a fuel in an engine running mode and consumes electric power in a motor running mode.
With the recent aggravation of an oil situation, an automobile of the least possible fuel consumption has been desired. In addition, it is also desired that an exhaust gas is purer inasmuch as such an exhaust gas from an engine is one cause of air pollution. It has been well-known that an exhaust gas from an engine is purer when an engine efficiency is better.